The Jolly Pirates/Actions and Locations Visited
Locations Visited Grand Line Saga #Florian Triangle #Gateway Island #Sabaody Archipelago (Grove 22) #Water 7 #Currently Unnamed Grand Line Island East Blue Saga #Corral Island #Unnamed Marine Base #Unnamed Island #Unnamed Marine Base #Unnamed Island Mizu Saga #Ape Island #Lucky 7 #Cardinal Direction Tunnels #Sahara Island Re-Entry Saga #Tall Tall Island #Wonder Island #Trap Island #Sheol (G-6) #Return to Sabaody Archipelago Locations Visited By Each Pair During Training #Jolly D. Chris and Rose Glory: Various Islands and Locations (Sahara Island; West Blue, G-20; Land of Ice) #Spike and X Aphro: Sakura Kingdom (Drum Rockies (Drum Castle); Grand Line) #Timber and Hanuman: Stormpiea (Sky Island) #Wyatt and Dracule Sakura: Unnamed Island (Unknown Region) Reunion Saga #Pleasure Island (Aspara) #Jolly D. Chris: Red Line #Rest of the Crew: Fishman Island Antithesis Saga #Frost Island (Arctica) (Antithesis Ghoul Branch Headquarters) Skyline War Saga #Burn Island #Yonshine #Shita #G-0 No Beard Saga #Unnamed Summer Island #Unnamed Island and Location(s) #Various Unnamed Islands and Locations Movie Only Island(s) #Minos Island #Harem Island Actions Grand Line Saga *'Florian Triangle': Defeated an entire battleship of Marines. *'Gateway Island': Saved a village and the defeated Marines from earlier from the Slaughter Pirates, due to being moved by the Marines' camaraderie for each other and Chris' disgust of the Slaughter Pirate captain. He later claimed ownership of the entire island in order to protect it from further attacks; making it the first territory of The Jolly Pirates. *'Sabaody Archipelago': Met and befriended a group of gangsters, Spike's Soldiers. Chris and the gangsters later fought and defeated a group of Marines, after Spike destroyed a large section of the Human Auctioning House and threatened a World Noble. The two then became close friends as they escaped Sabaody Archipelago. Chris' original bounty increased, and Spike was given his first bounty as well. *'Water 7': Aided in defending Dock 6 of the Galley-La Company against an assault from the Ika Bounty Hunters, due to Ika hunting and attempting to capture Chris and Spike, and thus getting Dock 6 in harm's way in the process. Teaming up with Timber, Chris managed to save Spike from the bounty hunters, and ultimately defeated them. Later on, Chris finally recruited Spike as the crew's first mate and first crew member, and obtained his long sought pirate ship, The Jolly Holiday. The crew also obtained Timber as their official shipwright and second crew member. *'Unnamed Grand Line Island': Saved Rose Venus from Pan, captain of The Four Legged Pirates, and helped Rose Glory in defeating them, due to Pan trying to take Glory as his navigator and having begun distressing her in regards to the fate of her mother. Afterward, the third member, Glory, joined the crew as their navigator and martial artist. East Blue Saga *'Corral Island': Saved a town from a cowboy gang, due to befriending Wyatt and the town's sheriff, Phoenix Virgil. The crew later gained their fourth member, Wyatt, the crew's sniper. *'Unnamed Marine Base': After running into The Storm Pirates, they agreed to help the crew save their captain, Dracule Sakura. Also because Chris wanted to meet Sakura, and explore the Marine base. After freeing Sakura, fighting off and escaping the Marines, the crew managed to get its fifth crew member, the swordsman, Dracule Sakura. *'Unnamed Island': Chris and Spike got into a furious dispute with each other over personal matters, which resulted in a fight between the captain and first mate. Chris won the fight, forcing Spike to leave the crew and start his own. Glory became highly upset over this, and began to try and leave the crew to join Spike's. In the meantime, Spike encountered the bounty hunter, Ice Blade, and lost to him, ultimately getting himself captured by the Marines. Glory returned to the crew, asked for their forgiveness and pleaded to them that they would save Spike. The crew agreed, and set off to rescue Spike from the Marines. *'Unnamed Marine Base': The crew got into a massive battle with the Marines stationed at the island, with Chris squaring off against his older cousin, Kris. The crew finally managed to save Spike, whom teamed up with them to overpower the Marines, and aided them in the complete destruction of the Marine island itself. This gave each participating member of The Jolly Pirates either a bounty increase, or their own first bounty (Chris, Spike and Sakura each got a bounty increase, while Timber, Glory and Wyatt received their very own for the first time.) **''Afterward'': The crew recovered from the damage they received during the fight with the Marines, with Spike finally giving in and apologizing for his actions, causing him to rejoin the crew as their first mate. *'Unnamed Island': Challenged The Valkyrie Pirates to a Davy Back Fight, in the hopes of taking their doctor, X Aphro. This was because Wyatt sustained horrible, deadly injuries in the previous battle against the Marines, and so a doctor was needed to tend to him. The Jollys eventually defeated the Valkyries, and accepted Aphro as their sixth crew member and doctor; where afterward, Aphro healed Wyatt back to full health. Mizu Saga *'Ape Island': Encountered a pair of shipwreck survivors outside the island, who needed help. After befriending them, the crew and stowaways ventured into the Calm Belt island, Ape Island. In the process, Chris and Spike met and ran afoul of the racist bigfoot, Hanuman, and were eventually captured by various bigfeet afterward; which caused them to meet and befriend the island's despot, the chieftain, Skookum. Afterward, they came to realize that Hanuman was pursuing the crew in an attempt to brutally attack them, and were forced to fight together to drive him away. After the battle, Hanuman was captured by the stowaways the Jollys had met earlier, and were asked by Skookum to save Hanuman. The crew hesitantly agreed, and went off to Lucky 7 to stop the slave-traders. **''After the Lucky 7 Attack'': The crew regrouped and tried to make amends for the trouble caused to the bigfeet. While Skookum decreed the Jollys proved they were good people after all, he gave them one last request, which was to help prove this to Hanuman as well. In need of a good cook, Chris tried desperately to get along with Hanuman, despite hating him for what he did to his crew. With Mizu's help, the crew managed to persuade Hanuman to join the crew as the seventh member and ship's cook. This also created the birth of Hanuman's new dream; to create a meal that would unite everyone together. *'Lucky 7': The crew invaded the World Government sanctioned gambling island and ship, Lucky 7, due to promising Skookum they would save Hanuman. In the process, they, along with Hanuman, created massive amounts of destruction to the island/ship, which was seen as an act of rebellion against the World Government. Chris and Hanuman made an uneasy truce with each other, and teamed up to defeat the slave-traders who kidnapped Hanuman, as well as the elite Marine bodyguards who were hired to defend Lucky 7. This event increased everyone's bounty total, and gave Hanuman his first known bounty for aiding The Jolly Pirates. *'Cardinal Direction Tunnels': In order to reach Mizu's home island from Paradise, the Jollys decided to travel through the Cardinal Direction Tunnels found within and underneath the Red Line, which interconnects all four blues together. After a harrowing voyage through the tunnels, the Jollys managed to finally enter West Blue and head for Sahara Island. **''After the Majin and Saharan War'': Upon saving the kingdom from a crisis and defeating the corrupt Haidar, the Jollys decided it would be quicker to take the tunnels once more than it would be to take Reverse Mountain and travel through the entire Grand Line again. After Mizu made her choice to stay behind in order to help bring stability back to Sahara and the Majin tribe, the Jollys tearfully parted ways with her and promised to meet up again someday as a complete crew once more. With that in mind, they traversed the Cardinal Direction Tunnels one more time and returned back into the Grand Line to resume their adventure. *'Sahara Island': Arrived at the West Blue desert island in order to save the Majin tribe from genocide. Largely due to having become friends with a valuable member of the tribe, Mut Mizu. Chris ultimately defeated Haidar, a corrupt general within the ranks of the Saharan royal army, thus saving the Majin tribe from extinction, and allowing them to try once again to attain peace with the Sahara kingdom. Re-Entry Saga *'Tall Tall Island': Met and befriended the Peabody sisters, Rune and Karen. The Jollys battled and defeated The No Beard Pirates because of their friendship with the sisters, and because the captain, Sharp Francis, had manipulated them into joining the crew against their will. After finally defeating No Beard and liberating Rune and Karen, the Jollys allowed the girls to sail with them until they could reunite with the pirate crew they intended to join, The Valkyrie Pirates. *'Wonder Island': Met and became friends with Starfire and Lawrence of the Revolutionary Army. Having stopped off at a Marine base by accident, they were forced to team up with the revolutionaries in order to defend themselves. They, alongside Starfire and Lawrence, ultimately fought off and escaped the Marines. *'Trap Island': Became entrapped by the island itself, where the crew met and befriended The Marimo Pirates, whom had also foolishly gotten stuck on Trap Island. The two crews then became targets for Mosaic Falle; a former pirate who planned to use both crews as his means to escape the island once and for all. Both the Jollys and Marimos ended up joining forces to defeat Falle and help one another escape Trap Island alive. They would later take up joint control of the island itself; making Trap Island the second territory possessed by The Jolly Pirates and the first and only territory they'd share with another pirate crew. *'Sheol': Launched a massive assault against the Marines' G-6 branch, lead by Vice Admiral, Tombstone Grim. This was because Ika of the Ika Bounty Hunters had captured Dieu-le-Veut Veronica, captain of The Valkyrie Pirates, whom Rune and Karen were supposed to meet. After finally meeting up with the Valkyries, the crew pleaded for the Jollys to help them save Veronica, which they agreed to. Together, the combined Jolly and Valkyrie alliance stormed G-6, to save the captured Veronica. Meanwhile, feeling oddly guilty, Ika ordered his crew of bounty hunters to head to G-6, in order to break Veronica out. This then created a three-way team between the Jollys, Valkyries and Ika Bounty Hunters. As the situation escalated, Kris and her unit were called in to aid Grim and his subordinates, but due to disliking Grim and wanting to support her younger cousin, Kris lead her unit in backing up the now-four-way alliance. This created an unprecedented amount of havoc in G-6, leading to the defeat of Grim and his men, the rescue of Veronica, and the appearance of Admiral Akainu, who successfully and effortlessly drove off the alliance in his attempt to capture and defeat them all. **This later increased all active bounties for those involved, including the Jollys' own bounties. It also continued to increase their growing infamy to the world, showing they were a threat to the World Government. *'Return to Sabaody Archipelago': The Jollys met up with The Technicolour Pirates while on the run from the Marines, where they enjoyed each other's company and grew to be close friends. Sensing Chris' ever-growing distress due to the recent events that have transpired, Charlie proposed a challenge to Chris, to see if he could help Chris overcome his inner demons. After a trial by illusions and then a test of strength through a large fight between captains, Charlie became satisfied enough to pull some strings with his former captain, Shanks, and allow Chris and anyone of his choosing to join the crew for a while, to help them grow stronger for the New World. After a final party between both crews, and saying their farewells to one another, the Jollys temporarily disbanded the crew; with four pairs of two crew members pairing off to train together for two years. After Disbanding the Crew Jolly D. Chris *'With the Red Hair Pirates': Chris sailed with the Red Hair Pirates as he attempted to learn how to control his now awakened Haki. With Shanks as his teacher, Chris soon grew to learn how to wield all three forms of Haki. **As he was with Shanks before the events of the Marineford War, Chris witnessed the final moments of the war from the safety of Shanks' ship. **'Sahara Island': Chris would later find himself wrapped up in another massive conflict during his training once again. Receiving news that the Majin tribe was coming under attack by the Marines, in an attempt to end the threat of Majin such as Hiro, Riku, Set and D'Artagnan, and knowing the many Majin friends he's made, including D'Artagnan, various members of the tribe itself and especially Mizu were in need of serious support, Chris once again persuaded Shanks into letting him help Mizu and the others. Shanks, being one who never allows a friend to go unprotected, allowed Chris to arrive at Sahara Island, so long as it was to protect his friends. And understanding Chris had a weakness to extreme heat, Shanks realized this would help in Chris' Haki training, as he'd have to rely on his Haki instead of his Devil Fruit, if he were to survive, let alone win. Once there however, he realized many more participants had shown up, such as the Pop Band Pirates, the Thunder Beast Pirates and The Chrysus Pirates, amongst others. Joining the alliance which was protecting the Majin tribe, Chris participated in the conflict that would later come to be known as The Phoenix War. **'G-17': Likewise, during his two years of training, Chris came across Marine branch G-17, where he had overheard news that members of The Wild Generation were gathering. Understanding he was listed among these uncontrollable pirates and that an old friend, Dhahaka D. Knave was arriving there as well, Chris persuaded Shanks to allow him to stop by G-17 for the sake of supporting Knave. He also used this chance to get to see the other members of The Wild Generation, such as Fox D. Zephyr, Hiro Xanthe and Thoosa. Once at G-17, Chris ended up participating in the large scale conflict there, despite Shanks' warnings to stay out of sight. This action alone alerted the World Government that Chris was still active and had made it into the New World; let alone having been spotted alongside the Red Hair Pirates of all people. This, along with the actions of his fellow "nightmares," served to make The Wild Generation much more infamous than previously expected. It would also later fuel Chris' notoriety for his unpredictability. Spike *'Sakura Kingdom': Spike stayed with Dr. Kureha as he practiced his Ancient Zoan transformations, and was taught enough medical knowledge to help him learn a limited amount of Life Return abilities. Along with obtaining a pill known as the Revival Cube to help him grow more powerful, Spike tested his might against the local Lapins, by fighting them and defeating them. Timber *'Stormpiea': He spent the two years hard at work on rebuilding and improving upon the original pirate ship he made back at Water 7, The Jolly Holiday. In the meantime, he also used the spare parts and abandoned technology of Stormpiea's junkyard to upgrade his arsenal, which would make him a more powerful and reliable fighter. Rose Glory *'With the Red Hair Pirates': She joined Chris, due to wanting to learn more about the New World for the sake of the crew. While sailing with the Red Hair Pirates, Glory studied hard to understand the weather, geography, climates and other necessary trivia regarding the New World and its dangers. Also, in her spare time, she sparred against some of the stronger members of the Red Hair Pirates, while trying to teach herself new martial arts to improve her overall strength, and to increase her skill in the arts she already knew, such as Shandian Jujitsu. **As she was with Shanks before the events of the Marineford War, Glory witnessed the final moments of the war from the safety of Shanks' ship. **'Sahara Island': Much like her captain, when Glory heard of the Marines' attack on the Majin tribe, and knowing she had made friends back on Sahara Island, as well as the fact that Chris wouldn't sit by and let the Marines do as they please, Glory quickly got herself involved in The Phoenix War too. However, due to her odd relationship with Mizu, Glory insisted she was participating to help the tribe itself, as well as those like D'Artagnan. Despite these claims, Glory did in fact find herself fighting for Mizu's safety too. And unlike the G-17 incident, Glory made the choice to throw herself into the action alongside Chris. This decision soon alerted the Marines and World Government that Glory too was still active, and had been sailing alongside the Red Hair Pirates. This, like in Chris' situation, served to increase Glory's already notorious reputation. **'G-17': Due to being with the Red Hair Pirates and Chris during the two year time skip, Glory found herself witnessing the events of the G-17 raid, which her captain quickly got himself involved in. Unlike Chris, Glory managed to stay unnoticed just enough so that the World Government nor the Marines caught on to her current activity during the two years she spent with the Red Hair Pirates. Wyatt *'Unnamed Island': Wyatt trained under famed swordsman and pirate, Drake Lockheart of The Skyline Pirates, where despite not being a sniper himself, Drake was able to help Wyatt improve various aspects; such as his Devil Fruit powers, his Zen Mode, his tolerance for pain, and managed to help Wyatt get his guns upgraded. Dracule Sakura *'Unnamed Island': She joined Wyatt, and by doing so, also received training under Drake. As they're both swordsmen, Sakura learned a great deal from Drake. Her speed and agility skyrocketed, and her abilities in Ittoryu improved. Also, Drake taught her his family's sacred Dragon Hunter Combat, which Sakura vowed to never teach to anyone. It also seems Sakura has developed a crush on Drake during their stay together. X Aphro *'Sakura Kingdom': He joined Spike, as he believed Spike would need his medical skills the most. It was Aphro who suggested returning to Drum Island, as he suspected its former king, Wapol must have either died or been overthrown by now (that, and he had planned to use Spike as a personal bodyguard, in case Wapol was still there.) Once back home, Aphro met up with Kureha, and convinced her to help him become a better doctor. With Kureha's instructions, Aphro created a few more drugs that would become part of his overall dream, the Cure-All Drug. He also learned how to use medical knowledge to improve his own form of Okama Kenpo, making Aphro more reliable in battle. The creation and testing of his Gender Tablet ended up splitting apart his androgynous appearance into two distinct forms; a Male and Female Form. Hanuman *'Stormpiea': He joined Timber, and because of this, he made it his duty to protect Timber and the ship while Timber was hard at work. While doing so, he began to improve his Bigfoot Muay-Thai, and thus started learning the more advanced forms of the martial art. Additionally, Hanuman received an upgraded version of his traditional Nyoibo from Timber; having it changed from a simple bigfoot femur bone, to an extendable metal staff, made from Eve Steel. Reunion Saga *'Aspara': The Jolly Pirates regrouped at Chris' home island in the Grand Line, as promised to one another. Even though they got lost and were separated from their respective groups, the crew managed to reunite as a whole at last. In the process, Chris and a few of the other crew members learned that Aspara and its queen, Regina Marble, had made a secret alliance with The Jolly Pirates, thus supporting them and effectively giving them a formal base of operations and new island under their territory; making this the third island the Jollys controlled. Also, as the Marines caught on to the Jollys' reunion, they antagonized the crew, forcing them to fight off a few units before reuniting. The sudden appearance of the Ika Bounty Hunters, Valkyrie Pirates and Kris as support cemented them as official allies to The Jolly Pirates, due to fighting off the Marines in their own respective ways. **Also, the crew was presented with a brand new ship, The Jolly MK II; an upgraded version of the original Jolly Holiday, built by Timber over the time skip. *During the crew's underwater travel to Fishman Island, they ran across the large and mighty Collosal Pirates. While at first, Yeren seemed friendly towards Chris, it was all an act to get the Jollys to side with the Collosals and make them stronger. In the meanwhile, Iyaga became infatuated with Glory, and kidnapped her to force her into his division. This angered the crew enough, that they launched an aggressive assault against the Collosals, leading the the Collosals' defeat. **Afterward, with Chris and Yeren having been forced back up to dry land to continue their fight, and the rest of the crew still submerged, Chris agreed he'd meet his crew on the other side of the Red Line; causing the others to travel to and pass Fishman Island on their own, while they waited for Chris' arrival in the New World. Chris then climbed and fell from the Red Line after a few days had passed, and thus made it into the New World with his crew as planned. Antithesis Saga *'Arctica': The crew arrived on the frozen kingdom of Arctica, where they first ran into a woman who appeared in distress. After welcoming her aboard their ship (and growing to accept her as a friend,) she turned on them, and mercilessly attacked the crew into submission. With the crew defeated by the mystery woman, who would later be revealed as Chiyome Lys, the crew grew to understand the circumstances the island as facing; and upon Lys' manipulation at the hands of the Ghoul Branch of Antithesis and realizing they were the ones who put her up to the earlier attack, the crew, upon Chris' decision, vowed to destroy the Ghoul Branch and clear Lys' name. Amazed at the sincere desire to help her, Lys hesitantly joined sides with the pirates, in the hopes to take revenge against the leader of the Ghoul Branch. After the fall of the Ghoul Branch, and saving Arctica from falling into the wrong hands, Chris managed to, after many trials and errors, recruit the crew's ninth member, the assassin and spy, and the crew's second mate, Chiyome Lys. **''Afterward'': The crew ran into a member of the Revolutionary Army as they headed back to the ship. The woman introduced herself as Jolly D. Mona, making her the mother of Chris and the aunt of Hope and Kris. After a tearful reunion between the family members, Mona shared some urgent news regarding The No Beard Pirates, as she had been tracking the Jollys' progress since Chris' first received bounty and felt concerned about the crew's interaction with the No Beards. After relaying all the information she knew, Mona proceeded to return to her own ship, promising to see the crew again one day, and wishing them the best of luck. Skyline War Saga *'Burn Island': The crew arrived at the blazing island, where they ran into and ended up in a fight against infamous "Vampire" Drazil. After finally settling their misunderstanding, and with the Jollys learning of Drazil's recent activity as he went out in search of his sworn brothers, to take revenge on them for their betrayal of Hellpiea, the Jollys lent Drazil their strength, and set out to help him get his revenge. This effectively gave the crew their tenth and final crew member, the archaeologist, Drazil. *'Yonshine': Became involved in a large scale battle against the powerful and ruthless Supreme Pirates, and as a result, joined forces with Guddo Rakku, The Skyline Pirates and the Harlequin Pirates to put a stop to the Supreme Pirates, and prevent them from acquiring Kouko, who is really the Ancient Weapon, Zeus. **''After the Supreme War'': While The Jolly Pirates managed to sail away from Yonshine and recuperate after the war, Nova Blade was ultimately captured and arrested by the Marines, which would later become the catalyst for the massive Skyline War conflict. *'Shita': The Jolly Pirates arrived at the underwater criminal paradise, Shita, where they learned that it was taken over by The New Blazing Mane Pirates, who are allies of The No Beard Pirates and had disrupted the fragile peace of the island. Having history with the No Beards, and knowing the importance of the island, the crew attacked and defeated the enemy pirates, freeing Shita from No Beard's control. **In an attempt to restore order to Shita, Chris claimed temporary ownership of the island, making him its leader. This also gave The Jolly Pirates their fourth territory, and the first one in the New World. *'G-0': Joined the Skyline War at the request of Drake and The Skyline Pirates. While there, they allied themselves with many exceedingly powerful, infamous, dangerous and large pirate crews and individuals. They then fought alongside their allies against the forces of G-0, in a desperate attempt to save Nova. While having managed to free him, Nova was killed afterward. In everyone's grief and despair, the Jollys joined the others in a plan to revive Nova, but at the cost of Rose's life. **''After the Skyline War'': The Jollys joined the Skylines and their allies in mourning Rose's death and sacrifice. No Beard Saga *'Unnamed Summer Island': Came upon blueprints to an old Void Century weapon, and decided to try building it out of curiosity. This drew the attention of the Voidstorm Pirates, who pursued the weapon, and by association, The Jolly Pirates. Meanwhile, the Harlequin Pirates made landfall on the same island, and seeing what was going on there, teamed up with The Jolly Pirates to keep the Voidstorms from getting their hands on the Void Century weapon. *'Unnamed Island and Location(s)': The Jolly Pirates struggled to restore order within the crew after a mistake involving Aphro's Gender Tablets reversed everyone's original gender. *'Various Unnamed Islands and Locations': After being found by The No Beard Pirates, and assaulted in a surprise attack, the crew was overpowered and defeated, with each member being brainwashed through the powers of the Shave Shave Fruit and Hypno Hypno Fruit, save for Drazil. With the crew split up, and Chris and Lys recruited into The No Beard Pirates, Drazil was left to find and restore the memories of each crew member on his own, resulting in him fighting everyone but Hope, who was transported back to the crew peacefully. **''Afterward'': With the crew returned to normal, Drazil fell into a coma due to his numerous, lethal injuries he sustained in his fights. Overcome with grief and anger, Chris declared war against The No Beard Pirates; marking them as sworn enemies to his crew. Drazil made a slow, but steady recovery afterward. Movie Only Island(s) *'Minos Island': Invited to participate in the Pirate Games; a competition of skill and strength for any and all pirates to join in on. Together with the Devil Spawn Pirates, Red Falcon Pirates, Technicolour Pirates, and sole member of the Skylines, Nova Blade, the Jollys participated in each event, which slowly caused each member to dissapear, due to secretly being a trap to capture the crews, set up by Luther Samson of The Lawman's Trio. With only Chris and the other captains left, they fought Samson and defeated him, thus saving their crews. *'Harem Island': Ended up on an island in the New World, where after meeting and befriending The Sea Devil Pirates, and relying partly on the Gender Tablets, the Jollys (plus Mizu) took on Elizabeth Noballs, the tyrant queen of Harem Island. Chris and Zero teamed up in the end to free the island. Site Navigation Category:Wyvern 0m3g4